Shades of Pink
by Kowaba
Summary: Can a mean old witch in the woods possibly be of use to anyone? Of course she can! Makarov exploits her and Natsu ends up doing less than classy things to her. She is of many uses! Natsu x Porlyusica. Might be continued?


**Porlyusica Finally Gets Her Chance**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you guys are having a fun time spending time with loved ones! I know I am. Anyways, I don't expect very many of you guys to read this, but I just want you to know that I don't mind if you choose to skip this one, everyone has their tastes, I chose to do this for fun, not reward of reviews. Also, I hope the few of you guys who read this, like this, because this damn thing cost me Cana's second chapter for How Dare You! Yep, ole Kowaba-sensei can make mistakes just like the rest of you guys.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, Lemons, Doctors, Bears, Oh my!**

"What's poppin' guys?" **– Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!'_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Porlyusica's Shack**_

Porlyusica was overlooked by many people. They just figured her to be a cranky old woman who lived out in the woods. Well, that was mostly true, but that was just the cover of the book. She had depth and layers to her character that many never took the time to understand. This is probably due to her mean and reclusive nature, but that is besides the point.

She is a woman. Plain and simple. She might be from Edolas, but who wasn't nowadays? People need to understand that not everyone is bright and cheery all the time. Some people are just born angry, and Porlyusica is just a very, very, very angry woman.

The pink-haired woman was even more angry today than any other day simply because of her current activity: helping out Makarov once again.

Makarov had come to her for a very strange request. So strange in fact that she outright refused to even consider it before he once again persuaded her into helping. Porlyusica cursed her younger self for even hanging around the no-good teenager. Makarov was nothing but trouble, even to this day.

Looking down at the cart provided to her, Porlyusica scribbled down some notes onto a notepad. "37 semen samples collected, only 14 more to go."

Yep, that's right. Makarov had asked Porlyusica to collect semen samples from all the men for testing. The old man was convinced that all the trauma his guild members suffered in the past have finally caught up to them.

Porlyusica outright stated that Makarov was going senile, but he wouldn't hear it.

So now here she was, having to collect plastic cups of jizz for her old friend because he was going insane in his old age. Porlyusica now had a worthwhile reason to hate humans.

Walking back into the "examination room," which was just her living room, she opened the front door and let the next specimen in. There were still men hanging around in her gardens, but only one approached her.

"I'm tired of waiting dammit! Let's just get this fucking thing over with!" Natsu Dragneel yelled, pounding his fist into his palm as he walked into her house and shut the door behind him.

' _Just great, the imbecile is up._ ' Porlyusica groaned inwardly as she welcomed the young Dragon Slayer into her humble abode.

Pointing to her Ceram wrapped couch, she instructed him to take a seat as she picked up a cup. "Take a seat and get started. Aim into the cup and I swear to whatever deity is up there that if you get a single drop anywhere else, I will skin you alive." Porlyusica threatened.

Natsu held up the cup and looked at it oddly. "Hold up, what did you say to do with this?" He asked ignorantly.

Blushing the tiniest bit, Porlyusica snarled at him. "Put your semen in the cup." She told him.

"What the hell is semen? Are you talking about fish people? Are they small enough to get in this cup?" Natsu continued to fire off questions at a rapid pace, too quick for Porlyusica to catch up.

This time Porlyusica stopped him. "Wait a minute, you don't know what semen is?" She asked which earned a nod in response from him. "Do you even know how to masturbate?" She questioned.

"Well, Erza says I'm good at talking back, so I guess you could say I'm a master debater." Natsu said proudly.

"Dear lord…" Porlyusica muttered under her breath as she looked at the ignorant fool. "Of all the 19-year old's in the world, I get the innocent and dumb one…"

Porlyusica knew what this meant: she would have to take this into her own hands.

"Dammit…" She cursed. But hey, if he was this ignorant, he's probably not gonna take very long anyhow. "Alright brat, take off your pants." The healer ordered.

"Huh? Alright." Natsu did as told and began to take off his pants.

Porlyusica was stunned by his willingness to just strip off his clothing. She had no idea that he was practically raised by Erza and thus his sense of modesty long since vanished.

However, her surprise by his willingness to strip was quickly dwarfed by her surprise at the size of his member.

Very few things can surprise Porlyusica nowadays, fewer can make her actually blush. She was a mean, stern old woman who believed herself to be completely void of emotion other than annoyance, but this made it onto the list of things that can do both.

"W-Well…" Porlyusica blushed and coughed into her hand, simultaneously trying to quell her blushing face. "You certainly look pretty healthy to me." She said, trying not to let on how impressed she was with him.

Between Natsu's muscular thighs rested a slumbering giant. A vicious python of a cock, for sure. Not even aroused, Porlyusica gaged it to be somewhere between 6 and 7 inches along. If she had to used today's modern terms, she'd call him hung. Hung like a fucking horse.

Natsu didn't say a word and instead looked to her for further guidance. However, when he tried to look her in the eye, she avoided his gaze by turning away.

Coughing into her hand some more, Porlyusica let her right-hand venture over to his sleeping rod and she began to feel around, for medical reasons of course. Lifting up his length, she inspected his hairless, wrinkly sack that pooled onto the couch cushion. "Testicles; bulbous and heavy. Packed with semen." She noted aloud.

The older woman couldn't help but feel nervous and uneasy. She was ancient compared to him, why was she getting all worked up over this young, well-hung stud? Her days of adventuring the pleasures of flesh were long over. Besides, Makarov had entrusted her to take care of his men! She should not be having these indecent thoughts!

"N-Now…" Porlyusica inwardly cursed herself for falling into an unsightly mess of stutters and embarrassing expressions. "All you have to do is stroke your penis until a white fluid comes out. That white fluid should go into this cup."

"Stroke it?" Natsu asked. "You mean like what you are doing right now?"

"Huh?" Porlyusica gasped as she looked at her own to find that she was indeed jerking him off. Very sensually too. Her fingers had somehow found themselves wrapped around his chubby shaft and were slowly moving up and down his length with tender and care. "I… I should stop." She told herself more than she told Natsu.

However, Natsu was quick to interject. "No… it feels nice. Really good actually." He told her. To back up his statement, his own anatomy was starting to swell. His length nearly doubled, and his girth widened until it was nearly triple that of his original girth.

Porlyusica's face burned a deeper shade of red. Not only had this young stud compliment her ministrations, but his cock grew to an incredible size. Ugh, this young man really would be the death of her.

"Fine. I'll jerk you off, but this is a one-time thing, alright?" Porlyusica said with a stern face, once again trying to convince herself more so than him.

Natsu nodded his head and then laid it back in content, letting the mature woman stroke him to completion. It did feel nice, incredibly so. Her soft, warm hand gliding over his even hotter flesh made for the perfect sensation.

Natsu could get used to this.

Porlyusica on the other hand, did not want to get used to this. She felt as though she was sitting in a furnace that was turned all the way to its maximum heat level. Despite how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she was extremely turned on. Her thick nipples tried to pierce her robe making for an uncomfortable sensation for her breasts while her mature cunt dripped with anticipation.

She had to remind herself that she was not supposed to gain anything from this. This was strictly a medical examination that is a bit unorthodox. For her to get so aroused… it would be unethical. Porlyusica must quell her burning desires lest she make even more mistakes.

However, Porlyusica could not deny how exhilarating it felt to stroke off the young Dragneel. His young, muscular body was a stark contrast to hers and she felt as though it was some kind of taboo.

"Damn brat…" Porlyusica cursed him before biting her lip in contempt, as if she hated doing this. It was for appearances of course, as inwardly Porlyusica was beginning to slip deeper and deeper into the pleasurable sensations. "Hurry up!" She told him, or more specifically, his cock.

In a surprising turn of events, Natsu's own right arm swung out to hook onto Porlyusica's and pull her body closer into his. "Nngh, but I don't want this to end…" He grunted loudly, a little too loud for Porlyusica's liking.

But Porlyusica was flattered. She still could not believe that such a fine, capable man could possibly find her appealing at all.

His cock arched back towards his body in wicked, stern curve that promised insane pleasure to any girl that was lucky enough to have it planted inside them. As Porlyusica's fingers danced up and down his fat, veiny shaft she could not help but to wish she was a girl lucky enough to receive such a fine gift.

Porlyusica felt his hot, heavy breaths on her neck as she was forced to lean against him for support. Being taller than him made for an awkward position, but they both found comfort in it. Especially since she could feel the boisterous thumping of his heart inside his chest.

Her eyes were equally intrigued by every centimeter of his manly flesh. His cock was a shade darker than the rest of his body and the skin seemed rougher. The veins proudly protruded against his skin and gave for an exotic and intriguing image, like rivers pushing red blood throughout his anatomy. Saying it was hard would be an understatement. Porlyusica swore this mighty rod could crack granite. It truly would be an interesting feel to have his blunt head repeatedly crash into her cervix…

She shook her head once more. She got lost in her thoughts again.

"Are you close?" She asked him, hoping for a swift end to this before she lost herself completely.

Instead of the response she was hoping for, Natsu's hand drifted down to her clothed bottom and greedily grabbed a handful of it, pulling her even closer into him. "Not yet." He answered, taking a deep whiff of her natural scent.

Porlyusica's face matched the same shade of red as Erza's hair. She tried in vain to push away but his grip on her was too fierce. She simply could not escape his clutches.

"You stubborn oaf!" Porlyusica growled out. "You either let go of me or you better cum really quick!" Her voice was powerful and commanding, but Natsu was seemingly unaffected by it.

Natsu's response had a tone that lacked fear or even acknowledgment of her threat. "Maybe you should try something else…" He trailed off, looking her in the eyes.

Porlyusica's breath hitched and she couldn't find the strength to respond right away. She was too caught off guard by his blatant disobedience. It would seem his cock matched his unyielding hunger for more pleasure.

Her mind worked to find some solution that would satisfy him and keep her in the clear. It was blatantly obvious that all her hand was doing was keeping him hard, but not finishing the job. Her finely aged pussy was off limits, that was for sure. However, her mouth was not. Surely, she could stay within her boundaries whilst having him in her mouth, right?

"…fine." She eventually answered. "I'll s-suck you off, but you better promise to ejaculate, you hear me?!" The pink-haired doctor told him.

"Suck me off?" Natsu turned his head in question. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Porlyusica glanced away from him. "Release me and I will show you." She bargained.

Complying with her request, Natsu took his hand off of her firm, round ass and let her detach herself from his side.

Unable to believe she was actually doing this, Porlyusica let herself slide down onto her knees before him. On instinct, Natsu's legs opened up on command and she slid right in between them.

Now Porlyusica was eye to eye with the beast. It looked much, much taller down here than it did when she was next to him. Down here, it was able to tower over her menacingly. For the first time in a few decades, Porlyusica felt a twinge of fear rise in her, but it was quickly stomped out.

Porlyusica knew that she had to hurry up and finish him, otherwise they'd end up doing something they'd both regret.

Wrapping both of her soft hands around his chubby erection, Porlyusica leaned forward and opened to her mouth to take him in.

Natsu was taken completely off guard. He had no idea that a mouth around the head of his dick could feel so damn good! It was great! Porlyusica's soft lips hugging his shaft while her tongue was pressed firmly beneath his tip was an indescribable sensation that he craved more of!

Porlyusica was gently sucking away at his tip when she felt his rough fingers tangle themselves in her silky locks before gripping the sides of her head and began to drag her head forward. It was at an unreasonable pace that Porlyusica could not defend herself against as she was forcibly dragged forward.

"Cuh!" She coughed and gagged as his meaty cock was shoved further into her mouth. Her face grew red and her hands found themselves on his thighs to steady herself. But alas, she was no match for his brutal nature.

"More!" Natsu told her, feeling his head press against the back of her mouth. Like with all obstacles, Natsu backed himself up and prepared for reentry.

The pink-haired woman tried to get used to his erratic rhythm of fucking her face, but she just couldn't keep up. He was too chaotic. She choked, coughed, gagged, and slobbered over his cock and prepared to take him down her throat.

Up and down Natsu kept her head bobbing, hoping to achieve the sweet release that Porlyusica told him about. His cock felt good, but it felt like there was another feeling beyond that that he should be chasing.

Streams of her saliva ran down his length, pooling at his testicles, and overflowing onto his thighs and the cushions of her couch. It was very sloppy and very unrefined, not that she could help it considering he was being so dominant.

"Glurk! Glurk!" Was the obscene sound of his cock running amok in her sweet mouth. The lower half of her face looked utterly drenched in a mix of precum and saliva, but it only fueled Natsu more.

Little by little, Natsu's cock was pushing deeper down Porlyusica's throat and it made her wince. It had been so long since anything this large made it so far, but Natsu was the one to reawaken the sensation inside of her.

"I think I'm feeling… something…" Natsu grunted out. It felt odd, but insanely good. Like he was about to dive off a steep cliff into a numbing sensation. He kept chasing it, wanting to explore it and find out what it was.

Porlyusica's eyes watered up. Not from pain, but from excitement and pleasure. It had been so long since she had felt this way. So long since she had known pleasure. She knew that she should fight to pull away from this and take his semen in the cup, but her body fought with her to keep sucking. Inside her, a part of her wanted Natsu to fill her gullet with his thick, young cum.

Her ponytail became deconstructed and her pink locks began to fall down to frame her mature face. The pale pink lipstick she wore streamed down the sides of his rod down to his sack where her lipstick stained the fleshy sack. Porlyusica's appearance was a stark contrast to what she was normally known for, and it was all thanks to Natsu.

"Fuck… your mouth is so fucking incredible…" Natsu claimed, still using it as his personal onahole to fuck. His balls looked fit to burst down her throat, and that was precisely what he was planning to do. The Fire Dragon Slayer intended to make full use of his sloppy, slutty doctor and relieve himself of that sperm she kept talking about.

She gargled around his fat shaft but in her head, her statement was clear as day. ' _Come on stud, show me what you got! Blast my stomach with your thick, chunky seed!_ ' She wanted to scream at him.

So that was exactly what Natsu did.

Letting out a deep bellow, Natsu unloaded his first ever batch of fresh, thick Dragon Slayer cum right down Porlyusica's throat.

Porlyusica was ready as soon as that thick beast began to throb inside of her throat and the balls pressed to her lips contracted. She knew this would be a good one, for it was the Dragon Slayer's virgin batch. The stored-up batch of semen that would only ever be produced one. It was the batch that his balls began to churn since they first dropped. And it was all for her.

"Glrg!" Porlyusica's eyes closed as she felt his boiling hot load of cum rush down her throat. It was of a thick, mucky consistency. Almost the same as porridge, though far tastier to her.

Natsu sat there on the couch, keeping her head in place as he came deep inside of her throat. The boy couldn't have realized it at the time, but he had the luxury of fucking the throat of a bonafide pro. Only a real woman could hold her breath for as long as she had and not choke as he came.

"T-Take it all!" Natsu told her, his voice shaky from the sensation of losing what had always been a part of him until now. This was his first time reaching a climax, and it was powerful to say the least. So powerful that his grip was beginning to loosen.

This continued for a full minute. Natsu cumming down Porlyusica's veteran gullet as she just took it like a champ.

Unfortunately, all good things must end. As his copious load began to die down, Porlyusica pulled away and took a deep breath, letting fresh air fill her lungs again.

Opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling, she could only utter one word: "Fuck…" She cursed.

Natsu was of the same mindset. "Fuck…" He repeated for her. His legs felt wobbly and his sack felt a tad numb, but his erection had yet to go down. "I want more!" He suddenly shouted, telling her that he was ready for his next examination.

Dragging a thumb across the bottom of her lip to collect from semen, Porlyusica smirked. "Should I expect any different from a Fairy Tail member?" She rose an eyebrow before putting that thumb in her mouth and sucking on it.

Fuck the rules.

Fuck Makarov.

Porlyusica was going to enjoy herself today.

Makarov practically handed her this big dicked stud on a silver platter, why is it her fault that he seemed to find her attractive? Is there a problem with her reaping the rewards for her hard work?

She slowly made her way to her feet and held up the small cup. "I should probably scold you for not getting any of your semen into this cup, but I think you could stand to climax a few more times, am I correct?" She asked, tossing the cup behind her.

Natsu nodded his head eagerly. He was ready for round two, whatever it entailed.

"Well then…" Porlyusica trailed off as she undid her crimson colored cape and let it fall to the floor. Next was her black tie so now she stood before Natsu in only her green blouse and maroon skirt.

Natsu ogled her misleading form. Without the cape to cover her, Porlyusica was indeed a very curvaceous woman. Befitting the title of a woman in Fairy Tail, Porlyusica lacked nothing in sex appeal despite her older age. Her face held a few wrinkles and specks of grey could be spotted in her vibrant hair, but that was the only signs of her older age. Full, round breasts pressed against her blouse and her nipples were hard enough to nearly pierce the thick fabric.

His hand reached down, and he began to stroke his cock in anticipation. He wanted her to undress now. He wanted to see what she hid behind her boring clothes.

Porlyusica smirked inwardly, proud that she was able to make a young man anxious for her to take her clothes off. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, Porlyusica began to slowly unbutton her top. Bit by bit, her creamy, delicate flesh was revealed to Natsu. Her large breasts began to emerge from the widening opening and Natsu got an eyeful as a reward for his patience.

Whisking her blouse away into a corner of absolutely no importance, Porlyusica looked upon the shocked boy. "Well?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Her breasts were large to say the least. Her blouse and cape did well to hide her insane curves, that was for certain. The creamy mounds sagged due to their great weight and her age, but they were nonetheless desirable. In fact, Natsu dare say he enjoyed the sight of a mature woman's breasts as opposed to the younger girls' almost grotesquely perky tits that seemed almost fake. No, the doctor before him had breasts that were all natural.

"Perfect." Natsu told her, causing her to blush in response.

Shyly avoiding his gaze, Porlyusica began to unclasp her skirt and let that fall to the floor as well. "How about now?" She asked, gesturing to her mature, wet cunt that dripped arousal.

Her dark pink petals were wet with anticipation for his young, virile cock. It's been so long since her last cock that her cunt was aching for something to wrap around. The small patch of pink curls above her drooling cunt were shaven in a distinct 'V' shape, almost as if it were an arrow pointing towards a good time to any who were lucky enough to bare witness to it.

"Even better." Natsu finished by licking his lips in lewd and salacious manner that made Porlyusica smile slightly. "I think it's time to stop staring and time to start teaching me more stuff." He said.

"I agree." Porlyusica nodded her head. Taking his hand, Porlyusica led him from his seat on the couch to a more private section: her bedroom.

Natsu didn't have time to take in the surroundings of Porlyusica's bedroom as he was thrust onto her soft mattress where she climbed on top of him after making short work of his clothes.

Coming up to meet his eyes, Porlyusica was now above him with her finely aged pussy waiting to impale itself on his mighty cock. "Are you ready to lose your virginity, brat?" She asked him.

He nodded with no hesitation. "Yeah, I am." He answered, taking a hold of her hips. "But I'm in charge!" He stated before Natsu pulled her down, shoving his cock deep a few inches inside of her.

"Ah!" Porlyusica gasped, caught off guard by his dick invading her aroused snatch. On the first go, Natsu nearly sheathed himself halfway inside of her! That was quite remarkable!

Of course, like the blowjob, Natsu wasn't nearly content in just letting her sit there and adjust. He was going to make her adjust as fast as possible by pounding her into oblivion.

Up and down Natsu violently swung his hips into hers, each time making his cock spear a little deeper inside of her. Her old bed started to creak and groan as he rapidly fucked her. Though, her loud screaming was much more vocal than her bed threatening to break beneath them.

"So soft!" Natsu grinned, feeling her mature pussy wrap around his cock and lovingly massage it as if it was welcoming it into its true home. Of course, with how good Porlyusica's wet canal felt, he could very well stay in it for the rest of his life.

The older woman above him could not contain the moans that continuously fell past her slick lips. It has been so, so long since she felt like a woman. Even longer since one held her so roughly as Natsu did. His rough, callous fingers were unforgiving as they dug into the skin of her full, rounded ass.

Her pussy was stretched to it's very limits. Natsu's powerful young cock forced it to accommodate his supreme size. Her experienced pussy continuously discharged onto his length, soaking him in her loving juices.

"Ahh!" Porlyusica moaned out, letting her head fall back as a powerful orgasm surged throughout her form. It was her first time in decades that she had such a powerful climax.

Natsu felt her slick snatch clench around his member and the flood of juices that squirted down onto his pelvis. "A-Are you having fun?" He stuttered as the older mage began to ride him even harder.

Leaning back up to where she sat straight, Porlyusica teased him by swiveling her hips around and around, using his cock to stir up her messy cunt. "I feel fantastic!" She told him before returning to her bouncing, this time grasping her jumping knockers and holding them tightly in her hands. "You so big! I can feel you pressing against my cervix!"

Natsu guessed her cervix must've been what he felt blocking his tip from going in deeper. Grinning, he watched her large tits jump in her hands. "I fucking love this!" He told her.

The plops and smacks of her meaty ass clapping against his pelvis was music to their ears. Her soft skin rolled upon impact while his taut tan flesh stayed still. A voluptuous, mature, and older woman riding her young bull was quite the sight to see.

She bit her lip as Natsu's youthful hips proceeded to drill her good in a series of rapid-fire thrusts that made her soft curves jiggle erratically. Natsu was getting impatient, he wanted to feel the heavy burden in his balls to be released inside of her in a glorious spray of his thick, gooey semen.

There was only one place for his semen to go now. Cup be damned. He was going to unload a nice thick batch inside of the older doctor and fill her to the brim. Natsu was determined to turn her into his personal cumdump.

"I feel that feeling again…" Natsu grunted out as he fucked her. "More of that semen stuff is coming!" He told her.

The lower half of Porlyusica's face cracked open in a wicked smile. Natsu's thick, boiling hot cum inside of her stretched pussy? What could possibly be better!

"Hurry up, brat!" Porlyusica's normally monotone voice broke into a heated growl. "Hurry up and fill me with that thick sperm of yours! I want to feel it burst into my womb!"

Getting the gist of the message, Natsu nodded and continued to fuck her to the best of his abilities. He wasn't going to slack, not when he was so close. His orgasm was practically knocking on the door! His large balls contracted, and his shaft throbbed violently once more, signaling the coming of another load.

Throwing her head back, Porlyusica let her voice echo through the room as she came again, this time feeling Natsu's swollen, throbbing head begin to breach her womb.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly, dropping her reserved nature in favor of egging the boy on. He deserved to know that he was doing a good job of fucking her like she deserved. Decades without cock was probably the worst decision Porlyusica ever made, but she was glad that Natsu's thick soldier was the first to enter in such a long time.

The spasming of her wet cunt around his cock was the final nail in the coffin for Natsu. He could not have finished quicker. Finally, after 12 minutes and 36 seconds, he could unleash his piping hot seed. Only this time, it was inside of Porlyusica's tight but finely aged cunt.

"Ugh!" Her old spine arched as she felt the warmth spread into her womb. This was the first time a man had ever reached so deep inside of her and erupt like a volcano. With closed eyes, she embraced the wonderous sensation of her young bull pumping liters of his thick cum inside of her. "Yesss…" She managed to croak out, loosing strength in her limbs and falling onto her side.

Stunned by the woman's sudden failure to hold herself, Natsu watched as she blissfully hit the mattress while his still erupting cock fell against his chiseled abdomen with an audible _splat_!

"Simply incredible…" Porlyusica droned, her eyes growing heavy but her sheer determination to watch Natsu's cock pump out more sludge onto his own form kept her awake.

Turning to her with a grin, Natsu rose up slightly. "Think this is funny?" He asked. Fortunately for him, his climax came to a steady halt and he was no longer making a mess of himself.

Porlyusica rolled onto her back. "Kind of. I never witnessed a man give his own stomach a bukkake." The older doctor told him truthfully as she rested her eyes. However, she felt a shift on the bed and then an all too familiar head press into the side of her doughy breast.

"Then how about I make a mess of you?" He asked, starting to stroke his own cock while leering over her pale breasts.

She cracked open an eye. "You're up for more rounds with a hag like me?" She asked.

"No." Was Natsu's swift reply. "I'm up for more rounds with a hot, sexy, and mature woman like you."

Porlyusica let out a soft chuckle. "Good answer." The doctor responded.

Needless to say, those other guys were going to have to wait a very long time for their examination…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Man, I loved writing this. This was super fun. I might have to add on more chapters to this, we'll see. It also makes me want to write more Bisca… look forward to that in 2019, eh? Well, leave a review if you liked this story and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion. Oh, and be sure to check out Kript, he's a very good friend and I hope you guys cherish his work as much as I do.**


End file.
